Többé már nem ellenségek
by banjuli
Summary: Ezt egy kihívásra írtam meg, Morlenáéra. A tekergők korában játszódik, és egy baleset következményeit írja le két ősellenségre nézve: Sirius Blackre, és Perselus Pitonra. Hogy ebből mi sül ki?XD
1. Chapter 1

Többé már nem ellenségek

**Többé már nem ellenségek**

Peselus Piton egyedül ült a bájitaltan teremben. Ilyenkor igazán szeretett itt lenni. Meghitt csöndben, a hozzávalók illatával az orrában, és mindez kellemes félhomályban.

Az iskolatársai dilisnek tartották, különcnek. Egy vézna, zsíros hajú okostojásnak. A háztársai, bár ennyire nem voltak ellene, de vele sem. Elismerték tudását mind a sötét varázslatok, mind a bájitalok terén, de nem közösködtek vele. Nem ettek vele, nem tanultak vele, nem is igazán beszéltek vele. Mikor ide került, a nagyobbak ugyan megpróbáltak szórakozni vele, de hamar rájöttek, hogy ő meg tudja védeni magát, és kinézetének ellenére nem a legjobb célpont élcelődéseiknek.

A Roxortban rengeteg szóbeszéd keringett róla. Attól kezdve, hogy sötét varázslócsaládok méltó leszármazottja, egészen odáig elmentek, hogy valójában egy vámpír, és éjszaka nem is alszik, hanem denevér alakban lóg ágya fejtámlájáról, és szobatársait figyeli árgus szemekkel, álmaikban olvasva, esetleg vérüket szívva.

Igen, az iskolában határozottan ostoba pletykák forogtak közszájon furcsaságáról. És ő mindről tudott. A nagy múltú varázslófamíliát kifejezetten maga kezdte el terjeszteni, bár tudta, hogy nem igaz. A mugli apja nem engedte elfelejteni ezt az apró hibát családfájában.

Valójában örült ennek az egésznek. Szeretett egyedül lenni, nyugodtan elmélkedni egy érdekes bájitalon, vagy egy különös hatású átkon. Nem igényelte, hogy hülyegyerekek ostoba gondjaikkal nyaggassák, mint például, hogy a vágyott lány ránevetett, vagy hogy milyen igazságtalanul kapott csak trollt az egyébként hibátlan dolgozatára.

Szerette magányos életét, és ha idejét a Roxfortban csak a tanulás töltötte volna ki, meg lett volna elégedve mindennel.

De persze, ahogy ez lenni szokott, nem teljesülhettek vágyai. Ő nem ilyen szerencsés.

Ugyanis ott voltak ŐK.

A csodafogat.

A kiállhatatlan négyes.

Nyugodt létének sorozatos megbolygatói.

Az idióta Potter, a nagyképű Black, a korcs Lupin, és a talpnyaló Pettigrew.

Hogy utálta őket!

Az első év végén kerültek először szembe egymással. Potter, az az aurorporonty nehezményezte, hogy sötét mágusokkal jár egy iskolába, és ezt az egészet rajta akarta leverni. Pedig ő nem is volt az. Eszében sem volt azokat a varázslatokat bárkin kipróbálni, egyszerűen csak a tudásvágy hajtotta. A világos oldalt is ugyanolyan behatóan tanulmányozta… De ez őket nem érdekelte. Négyen összefogtak ellene, és csúnyán helyben hagyták.

Persze, mehetett volna egyből az igazgatóhoz, és nem maradt volna következmények nélkül a dolog. De nem tette. Megsérült a büszkesége, amit hite szerint gyalázatos gyermekkorában hatalmasra növesztett, és megtanulta, hogy nem érheti kár.

Akkor úgy érezte, egyetlen járható út számára a bosszúé.

Így kezdődött. Azóta telik az idő, és a csínyek egyre durvábbak, a visszavágások pedig egyre aljasabban jönnek. A négyes elérte nála, amit azt hitte senki sem fog: az apjánál is jobban gyűlölte őket. A részeges, őt és anyját verő, basáskodó apjánál.

És Perselus használatba vette tudását. Az lett belőle, ami miatt az az idióta banda oktalanul el kezdte piszkálni. Valaki, akit nem riaszt vissza, ha sötét varázslathoz kell folyamodnia, sőt… Már csak az ő idegesítésükért is kereste a jobbnál jobb átkokat és idézéseket, persze csak a rosszabb fajtából.

És most egy újabb óra jön velük. A nyomorult griffendélesekkel.

De a mai tananyag legalább érdekes.

Tegnap beszélte a professzorral, hogy unatkozik az órákon, és az megnyugtatta, hogy a kedvéért valami érdekességet hoz be. Perselus már alig várta.

Itt is az az átkozott csengő, vége a nyugalomnak.

Kivágódott az eddig csendes terem ajtaja, és zsibongó diákok özönlöttek be rajta. Köztük természetesen az aranyfogat…

**dddddbbbbb**

Sirius Black nem kicsit volt késésben, hanem nagyon. Az este sokáig fenn volt, mert épp egy hollóhátas lányt fűzögetett. Már egy hete kerülgették egymást, virágot varázsolt neki, bon-bont küldött, kihúzta magát, ha a közelében volt. Erre mikor ő már a döntő éjszakára számít, a lány egyszerűen közli vele, hogy az ő apja bizony nem csak reménytelenül maradi, és elvárja, hogy a lánya szűzen menjen férjhez, hanem még ráadásul híres mágus, az erényöv-varázslat korszerűsítője is. Tehát ő fújhatta a tuti esti programját. Pedig a srácoknak a szobában már eldicsekedett a randi jelentőségével, úgyhogy oda nem mehetett vissza. Hogyisne! A Roxfort Kaszanóvája, akinek eddig egy lány sem okozott gondot, most pofára esett. Ezzel lenne teli a suli. Úgyhogy inkább befészkelte magát a Szükség Szobájában megjelenő ágyba, ahol még sokáig nem jött álom a szemére a folytonos füstölgés miatt.

Tehát reggel, mikor nem voltak zajongó szobatársak, a híresen jó alvó Sirius bizony elaludt, és csak az első órát jelző csengő megszólalása előtt tíz perccel kelt fel.

Fejvesztve rohant a Griffendél-torony flé, majd a jelszó elhadarása után fel a hálójába, hogy tiszta talárt vegyen fel, és elcsomagolja legalább az első óra kellékeit.

Bájitaltan a mardekárosokkal, remek… Lumpsluck már így is fújt rá, mert a múltkor a drágalátos Pipogyuszára öntötte az üstjében fortyogó szőrnövelő elixírjét. Bezzeg mikor az bosszúból rárobbantott egy főzetnyi Fognövesztő Pasztát, és neki hetekig térdig érő metszőfogakkal kellett járkálnia, sima balesetet könyvelt el.

Mikor kész lett, rohant tovább, a pincék felé, és megpróbál nem az evésre gondolni, mert iszonyúan korgott a gyomra. Remélte, barátainak feltűnik, hogy nem volt reggelizni, és hoznak neki valamit…

**dddddbbbbb**

- A mai napon egy igen érdekes hatású bájitalt fogunk elkészíteni. A múlt havi Báj-ital lapban jelent meg egy új recept, ami a Beléérző-lé nevet kapta. – Itt az osztályban többen felkuncogtak, Perselus pedig érdeklődve hallgatta a leírást. – Ez egy olyan főzet, melyet ha megiszik az ember, annak, akinek akar, beleérzi magát a helyzetébe. Mind a lelkibe, mind a testibe. Gondoljatok csak bele, milyen vívmány ez! Az egészségügyben, a pszichológiában, és akár a nevelésben is. Hisz nem kell fájdalmas vizsgálatokat végezni egy balesetes emberen, hanem csak ránézünk, és tudjuk, milye fáj. Vagy érezzük, amit a bomlott elméjűek. Ezzel talán segíthetünk a Cruciatus-átok miatt katatón életmódot folytatóknak újra visszatalálni a rendes léthez. A szülőknek nem kell többé találgatniuk, mi a baja a csemetéjüknek, hisz érzik ők is. Mindezt persze úgy, hogy közben távolságot is tudnak tartani a használók. Nem ordítanak fel a fájdalomtól, nem őrülnek meg, és nem kezdenek tejet inni… - Az bent ülők erre megint felnevettek. Perselus nem. Ezzel talán segíthet az anyjának… Az évek óta kómában lévő asszonynak talán újra van remény!

Végre ezt az órát élvezheti, és még valami jót is tehet. Majd az óra végén megkéri a professzort, hagy vigye el a saját főzetét. Pont holnap van látogatási napja, addig eláll a bájital gond nélkül.

- Tehát, munkára fel! Hogy még érdekesebbé tegyem a mai órát, megkérlek benneteket, hogy a másik házból válasszatok magatoknak munkapartnert. Ne nézzetek így! Higgyétek el, jó móka lesz! Na, igyekezzetek! – mondta, kezével intve a cseppet sem készséges diákoknak.

Perselus kissé elszontyolodott. Ha egy kétbalkezes griffendélest ültetnek mellé, biztos, hogy elromlik a főzet. Legmogorvább arckifejezését vette fel, és gyilkos tekintettel méregette a padja közelébe merészkedőket. Meg is lett a hatása.

Mindenki helyet foglalt, és neki még mindig nem volt asztaltársa. Kissé csodálkozott ugyan, hisz elvileg pont párosan vannak, de egyébként áldotta a szerencséjét.

A professzor körbejárt, és egy biccentéssel nyugtázta a párválasztásokat. Perselushoz érve megtorpant.

- Hát neked nem jutott társ, Perselus? – kérdezte nyájasan. Az osztályban megint felhangzott a kacaj, ezúttal gúnyosan, és olyan kiáltások is vegyültek bele, hogy „Csodálkozik?", „Már ki akarna az ő társa lenni?".

A mardekáros nem törődött velük, kihúzta magát, felvetette a fejét, és úgy válaszolt.

- Nincs is rá szükségem, uram. Ezek az amatőrök csak zavarnának – nézett végig lesajnálóan a többieken, mire azok elhallgattak, és nem egy helyről gyilkos tekintetek viszonozták az övét. Egy azonban hiányzott. Blacké. Tehát ő a mai lógó.

Ő ennek csak örülni tudott, remélte, hogy beteg, vagy jobb esetben meg is halt…

Még mindig ezen az eshetőségen meditált örömmel, mikor kivágódott az ajtó, és képzelgése alanya esett be rajta. Nem volt sajnálatosan a kifulladáson kívül semmi baja…

- Elnézést professzor! Elaludtam, és nem keltettek fel… - kacsintott barátaira, mire azok vissza fogottan kuncogni kezdtek.

- Mr Black, ez nem kellő indok a késésére! 10 pont a Griffendéltől. Azonnal üljön le, zavarja az óra menetét. – Majd a tábla felé intve pálcájával így folytatta: - Itt megtalálják a hozzávalókat, és az utasításokat. Akik először helyesen készítik el a főzetet, kapnak egy-egy láda édességet a saját raktáramból. Remélem ez kellő motiváció. És most munkára fel!

Izgatott mormogás futott végig a termen, hisz a tanár nyalánkság-készlete világhírűen ínyenc, és ritkaságszámba vett dolgokat tartalmazott. Mindenki elég inspirációnak gondolta a kitűzött díjat.

Mindenki, kivéve Perselust. Őt nem érdekelte, mást akart. De most hatalmas gondban volt, és bármily hihetetlen, Black is, vele együtt.

Ugyanis egyetlen szabad hely volt még. Mellette. És ő nem adta volna annak a nagyképű dögnek, az meg nem akart rá leülni.

Hát megszólalt.

- Uram! Nem dolgozhatnék továbbra is egyedül? Black meg csatlakozhatna valakikhez hamadiknak…

- Nem, fiam, nem. Ez páros feladat. Te egyedül is meg tudnád oldani valószínűleg, de így biztosabb. Ülj le, Black! – Majd látva annak habozását, hozzátette: - Azonnal!

A magas, kviddicstől izmos, vállig érő, fényes fekete hajjal megáldott fiatal lehuppant szívbeli ellensége mellé, és gyűlölködve meredtek egymásra az üst felett.

- Hozd a hozzávalókat, Black! Azt még rád merem bízni, de a bájitalhoz hozzá sem nyúlhatsz! Értve? – utasította gyűlölködve a mardekáros. Hasonlítottak. Perselus szintén magas, és fekete hajú volt, még a frizurájuk is egyezett, de az övé zsírtól tapadt a fejéhez, és a hirtelen nyúlástól vézna benyomást keltett.

Az arcuk viszont nagyon különbözött.

Sirius az a tipikus nők kedvence volt: világítóan kék szem, gödröcskék az arcon, ha mosolyog. Egy igazi Kaszanova. Ezt viselkedésével még hangsúlyosabbá tette.

Perselus sem volt ronda, de egyrészt szinte sosem volt látható a belé hulló tincsektől, másrészt elvonta róla a figyelmet karvalyorra. Nem volt az túl nagy, bár elég méretes darab, csak egy igazán karakteres vonást adott az arculatának. Úgy nézett ki, mint az állandóan prédára leső vadász. Ha nem lett volna ilyen visszahúzódó, a lányok bizonyára értékelték volna…

Black visszatért a hozzávalókkal, és levágta őket az asztalra. A másik csak egy éles pillantással figyelmeztette arra, hogy vigyázzon a törékeny dolgokra. Nem igazán volt eredménye…

Peselus nekivágott a bájital elkészítésének. Darabolt, aprított, reszelt, passzírozott, zúzott, porított, mikor mit kellett. A griffendéles meg vigyorogva ült mellette.

Épp a porított unikornis-szarvat rakta bele, mikor a másik végképp elröhögte magát.

Akkor már tudta, hogy baj lesz. A főzet instabilan kezdett el viselkedni, és sziszegett, szikrázott. Már épp le akart bukni, mikor hatalmas lárma kíséretében felrobbant az üstjük, és annak egész tartalma rájuk fröccsent, beterítve őket egy nyúlós, bordó masszával.

A mardekáros megszédült, és a földre esett, és egy másik csattanásból arra következtetett, hogy Black is így járt.

Ez kárörvendő örömmel töltötte el, majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

Nem tarthatott sokáig, mert csoporttársai sikolyaira ébredt, és arra, hogy a professzor ordítva próbál csöndet teremteni, és kiküldeni őket a tanteremből.

Nagy nehezen felült, és kinyitotta a szemét. A mellkasát látta, ami be volt borítva azzal a trutyival. Még mindig szédült, de minden erejét összeszedve felnézett, hogy lássa a károkat.

És elakadta a lélegzete. vele szemben ő maga ült, tetőtől-talpig mocskosan, de biztos, hogy ő. Most épp felnézett, és még a bordó kence alatt is láthatóan elsápadt, majd visszakapta a tekintetét magára.

Ő is így tett. Egy izmosabb testet látott, mint a magáé, kreol bőrt, szépen ápolt körmöket, a saját, bájitaloktól mindig sárga ujjai helyett.

Ajjaj…

Visszanézett magára.

Semmi kétség…

- Piton? – szólalt meg bizonytalanul a teste.

- Kuss, Black, egy szót se! Ha el mered mondani valakinek, hát én esküszöm, hogy kinyírlak! – sziszegett rá a griffendéles hangján. Beleborzongott a gondolatba.

- Ne aggódj, és se vágyom rá, hogy rájöjjenek, hogy ebben a visszataszító testben vagyok, Pipogyusz – találta meg a másik hamar régi határozottságát. – Most mi a goromba gurkót csináljunk? Ha ez így marad…

- Barom! Már hogy maradna így? Én ugyan nem töltök el így a szükségesnél több időt a te manónyi agyaddal! Ne mondj semmit, csak kéredzkedj el átöltözni. A csillagvizsgáló toronyban találkozunk, és megoldjuk ezt a dolgot…

- Te nekem ne parancsolgass, te sátánfajzat! Miért nem kérdezzük meg Lumpit? Ő biztosan tud segít…

- Nem tud! Nem mondjuk el senkinek! Kuss, és gyere a toronyba!

Azzal felállt, és Sirius Blackhez egyáltalán nem illő merev léptekkel kimasírozott a teremből.

Az ott maradt griffendéles identitású mardekáros nagy sóhajjal követte…


	2. Tárgyalás

Sirius a trutyit törölgetve ment kifelé a teremből

Sirius a trutyit törölgetve ment kifelé a teremből. Nem tetszett neki a jelenlegi teste. Olyan szokatlan volt. Nem az övé. Ha meg belegondolt, hogy kié, hát egészen rosszul lett.

- Jól vagy, Perselus? – kérdezte nagy adag aggodalommal a hangjában Lumpi. Ha épp nem küzd a hányingerrel, Sirius biztos elvigyorodik. Vele nem egészen így szokott bánni az öreg…

- Minden oké, Professzor – szólalt meg. A hangja sem tetszet…

Észrevett a mellkasán a lila izébe ragadva egy szkarabeuszkitint. Boá… Undorodva lesöpörte, majd visszanézett tanárára, aki furcsa szemekkel méregette.

- Biztos? Nem sérült meg a hátad? Olyan görbén tartod…

Sirius a fogát szívva kiegyenesedett. Igen, Pipogyusz mindig úgy jár, mintha egy Jólsep-R hetest dugtak volna fel a seggébe. Egy megérzése szerint nagyon Pitonos vicsort próbált produkálni, majd azt mondta:

- Csak le szeretnék tusolni, és egy tiszta göncöt felvenni.

A gönc szónál Lumpi szemöldökei magasba szaladtak, és ő gondolatban magába rúgott. Próbálva kijavítani hibáját, folytatta:

- Ha megengedi, uram, szeretnék visszavonulni a hálókörletembe. – Egy kis meghajlást is bemutatott, és indult is.

A tanár megütközve nézett a végtagjait szokatlanul dobáló diák után.

Sirius a folyosón lépdelve, miután egy intéssel letisztította magát, egy kissé magába roskadt.

Azzal a hülye ugráltatásával Pipke úgy felhúzta az agyát, hogy mikor a hozzávalókat kellett összeválogatni, gondolta, megszívatja, ne az övé legyen a díj. Hát ez a történtek ismeretében nem volt jó ötlet…

De akkor hatalmas élvezetet jelentett neki, ahogy a másik koncentrálva csinálta a főzetet, és ő tudta, hogy hiába. Alig bírta visszafojtani a röhögést, és mikor a porított unikornis-szarvhoz ért, nem is ment tovább.

A szertárban ugyanis helyette trikornis-szarvat vett magához. Mivel nem volt egy zseni bájitaltanból, nem tudta mit fog okozni, csak abban volt biztos, hogy elrontja a készülő italt.

Hát elrontotta…

De milyen áron? Ahogy a lépcsőket rótta, érezte, hogy teste nem bírja ezt a gyors tempót, és a vádlija is húzódott, hisz valószínűleg Pipke másképp járt.

Ráadásul az arcába hulló tincsei is undorították. Hát ez sose mos hajat? Bár ahogy így jobban ráfigyel, nem büdös, vagy bogaras. Csak zsíros.

Profi bájitalkészítő. Miért nem törődik jobban magával?

Időközben felért a toronyba, majd a tetőig menve kitárta az ajtót.

És majdnem szívrohamot kapott.

- Te mocsadék! Ha leugrasz, és tönkreteszed a testem, a tiédbe zárva engem, én utánad halok, és újra megöllek! – ordította magából kikelve, ugyanis azt kellett látnia, hogy saját féltve őrzött, gondosan ápolt, és edzett korpusza, ami az évek során hozzánőtt a szívéhez, épp az iskola legmagasabb tornyának húsz centi széles párkányán egyensúlyozik az erős nyugati szélben. – Azonnal szállj le onnan, vagy felvágom az ereidet! – vette elő a pálcáját magára fogva, mikor a másik csak gúnyosan mosolyogva felé fordult.

- Milyen színpadias vagy, Blacky. Ezzel csak az a bibi, hogy te véreznél el a testemben, nem én… - mutatott rá a nyilvánvalóra, majd egy kecses ugrással előtte termett. – De mivel én nem szeretnék a te földi hüvelyedben sem meghalni, sem élni, ez a vita meddő.

Perselus láthatta a saját arcán megjelenő vicsort. Hát ilyen? Nem csoda, hogy ha ezt csinálja, kerülik, gondolta elégedetten.

- Egész jó, Black, csak közben próbálj egy kis méltóságot csempészni a tartásodba. Bár ez lehet, hogy számodra ismeretlen fogalom. – Úgy tett, mintha elgondolkozna. – Várj, segítek! Húzd ki magad…

- Ó, kussolj már be! Most az a legkisebb problémánk, hogy hogyan nézel ki! Illetve nem! Ez a legnagyobb problémánk! Miért vagy te én?? – ragadta meg elöl a másik talárját, és vörös-arany nyakkendőjét, majd közelről láthatta, ahogy saját égkék szeme eljegesedik.

- Most azonnal elengedsz, te korcsfajzat, vagy a saját testem sem véd meg – sziszegte Perselus. – Minden bizonnyal baj volt a bájitallal – jelentette ki, majd mikor a másik elengedte, összehúzott szemmel nézett rá. – Vagy a hozzávalókkal.

Látta saját arcán a pirosodást, és már tudta, hogy mi történt.

- Te idióta barom! Te szerencsétlen gurkóagyú! – túrt saját hajába, miközben kiabált. Azaz Blackébe… A fenébe! – Hol voltál hat tetves éven át a bájitaltan órákon? Mégis hogy gondoltad, hogy bármelyik hozzávaló megváltoztatását gond nélkül megúszod? – Furcsa volt neki a saját arcába ordibálni, de mivel tudta, hogy az idióta griffendéles volt mögötte, igyekezett megszokni, hisz érezte, hogy ez még sokszor elő fog fordulni. – Mit cseréltél ki, Merlin szerelmére?!

- Ó, ne cirkuszolj már! Semmi égbekiáltót nem tettem! Lehet, hogy nem is azért volt, hanem te rontottad el. Ne hidd már magad tévedhetetlennek, Pipogyusz! – kiabált vissza Sirius kihúzva magát. Ez a saját testében hatásosabb lett volna, most nem voltak meg illusztris vállizmai.

- Tudom, hogy én nem hibáztam, érted? Ne akard kivágni magad! Mit cseréltél ki? – sziszegte a mardekáros, próbálva lehiggadni, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. A szemét lehunyva koncentrált. – Mikor a porított unikornis-szarvat tettem bele, akkor röhögtél fel. – Megerősítésért a másikra nézett, aki bólintott. Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. – De hát az egy ezüstszínű por. Egy másik alapanyag sem fénylik úgy, mint… - Kiguvadt a szeme, és a feje elkezdett vörösödni. – Mondd, hogy nem trikornis-szarvat tetettél velem a főzetbe! – kérte vészjóslóan higgadt hangon, a mondat vége magasra ívelt. Hallatszott, hogy alig bírja visszafogni magát.

- És ha mégis? – szegte fel fejét dacosan a griffendéles, pedig tudta, hogy baj lesz. Pipke robbanni fog, és az senkire nem jelenthet jót az öt méteres körzetében.

Igaza lett.

- Te elmebeteg, trehány, infantilis, együgyű segg! Mi az, hogy és ha mégis? A trikornis-szarv teljesen más mágikus tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik, ráadásul egyes esetekben, például juharfátyolkával, ami persze volt a főzetben, még katalizátorként is hat!

- De… Majd te kitalálod, mi volt a baj. Te vagy a bájital-szakértő! Mondd meg, hogy csináljuk vissza ezt az egészet?! – mondta reménykedve Black.

Perselus nagyot sóhajtva kezdett fel-alá járkálni, majd pár perc néma csend után lerogyott a fal tövébe. Mellkasához húzta a lábait, átkarolta, és onnan nézett fel a másikra.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Ez egy új fejlesztésű bájital, és még sosem készítettem el ezelőtt. Nem tudom pontosan, hogy melyik hozzávaló milyen hatást tesz rá. Ha a trikornis-szarv csak katalizátor hatásában érvényesül, akkor könnyebb dolgunk lesz, vagy pár órán belül elmúlik. De ha a másik huszonöt felhasználási módjából bármelyik másik, akkor baj van. Nagy baj. Csak egy semlegesítő főzet segítségével kapjuk vissza a testünket. Kutatni kell. Sokat. Szólni kell Lumpsluck professzornak.

- Hohó! Állj csak meg! Nem megegyeztünk, hogy senki sem tudhat a dologról?

- És szerinted hogyan tudjuk eltitkolni, ha nem szűnik meg estig a hatása? – kérdezte Piton szarkasztikusan.

- Akkor se! Ha Lumpinak elmondod, az lesz a következő Lump-klub fő témája. Ne is tagadd, egy pletykás vénember!

- Nem is vén. Ötvenegy éves. Egyébként meg nélküle hogy akarod visszacsinálni? Ő a bájitaltan tanár.

- Ne szórakozz, Piton. Már többet tudsz nála a kotyvalékokról. Majd te megcsinálod!

- Megtisztelő a bizalmad, Black – mondta felvillanó tekintettel. – De ez egy múlt hónapban publikált bájital, a táblára leírtakon kívül semmit nem tudok róla.

- Hát akkor kutassunk. Kísérletezzünk. De nem mondhatjuk el senkinek! Egyszerűen lehetetlen. Mindenki rajtunk röhögne.

- És azt nem bírná el a nagy egód, mi? – gúnyolódott a másik.

- Mert te annyira élveznéd, mi? Szerinted te mit kapnál? Elhíresztelnék, hogy direkt csináltad, mert irigykedsz rám. Tényleg Pipogyusz! Nem így történt véletlenül? – kezdett el fel-alá járkálni most a griffendéles. Lelke. Testben Piton… Kezei széles mozdulataival adott nyomatékot kirohanásának.

- Ne röhögtess, Black! Ha rémlik még, te szúrtad el. Egyébként meg egy kicsit sem vagyok irigy rád. Megvetlek, utállak, szívesen a falba verném a fejed, de irigy az nem vagyok. Teljesen meg lennék elégedve az életemmel, ha nem piszkálnátok folyton! – pattant fel ő is. – Oké, nem mondjuk el senkinek, rendben. De hogy lesz ezután? – kérdezte, és a táj felé fordulva figyelte még alacsonyan lévő napot, amint a tó felszínén tükröződik.

- Eljátsszuk egymást. Ez a megoldás. Én játszom a megközelíthetetlen mardekárost, te meg engem. Próbálsz utánozni, legalábbis… - jelentette ki mély meggyőződéssel.

Perselus elnevette magát. Ez még Black testében is furcsán hatott…

- Te, amint a hálótermemben alszol, és írod a dolgozataimat? Én, a négyes fogat tagjaként? Potterrel bohóckodva? Kviddics edzésen? Hát, úgy látszik, az agyunk az jött velünk, mert az enyémmel ez nem jutott volna eszedbe sem…

- Kuss! Gondolj bele! Ne mondd nekem, hogy a nagy Perselus Piton, az iskola réme, a csodapalánta nem tudná eljátszani a szerepemet!

- El tudnám – vetette fel a fejét. – De nem akarom!

- Miért? Látsz más megoldást?

- Elmondhatnánk Dumbledore-nak, és ő felmentene az órák alól, mi meg addig… - vetette fel reménykedve Perselus.

- Komolyan gondolod? Ő még élvezné is a helyzetet, és kihirdetné a Nagyteremben.

- Az is igaz… - bólintott beletörődően Piton, majd nagyot sóhajtott. – Tehát akkor helyet cserélünk. Mit kell tudnom?

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Sirius értetlenkedve.

- Szerinted csak úgy belejtek, és eljátszalak? Mégis hogy gondolod? A klubhelyiségetekig sem jutnék el! – magyarázta, mint egy ötévesnek.

- Jaa! Hogy így gondolod! – csapott a fejére, majd elvigyorodott. – Már azt hittem, szexuális felvilágosítást kérsz…

- Egyrészt nem szorulok rá, másrészt te lennél az utolsó, akit megkérnék. Hallottad már a viccet, amikor a nyúlapa tanítja a kis nyuszi fiút? – vigyorodott el a másik is.

- Aham. – Furcsálkodva nézett a másikra. Pipke nem viccel, és nem vigyorog…

- Na, a roxforti lányok ezt átírták a te nevedre…

Sirius elsápadt, mire Perselusból kirobbant egy gonosz kis kacaj.

- Nem is sejted, mióta várok a megfelelő alkalomra, hogy elmondjam! – veregette meg a mardekáros régi arcát.

- Hülye! – fordult el a sértett, és összefonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt. – Ez nem vicces! Szórakozz anyáddal!

Erre Perselus elkomorodott, és tekintete hidegen villant.

- Az anyámat ne vedd a szádra, Black! Nem vagy rá méltó. Most pedig ülj le, és meséld el, amit tudnom kell, hogy végre mehessünk a könyvtárba kutatni, és elválhassanak útjaink.

A szólított értetlenül nézett rá. Az előbb Pipke már egész emberi volt, most meg visszavedlett görénnyé… De ez van. Ő ugyan nem akarja hosszítani az együttlétet!

Törökülésben helyet foglalt a kemény padlón, és Piton is mellé kuporodott a nemrég látott „minél kisebbre összehúzom magam, de még így is marha méltóságteljes vagyok" pózba.

- A torony jelszava jelenleg, amit egyből leváltatok, ha megint én leszek én, Godric. Mint tudod, a legjobb barátaim James, Remus, és Peter. Egymás között Ágas, Holdsáp, és Féregfark.

- Milyen idióta nevek ezek? – horkant fel a mardekáros.

- Engem, azaz téged pedig Tapmancsnak hívnak. Hogy miért, az lényegtelen – mondta tovább, nem hagyva magát kizökkenteni.

- Ne nézz hülyének, Black! Tudok a kis titkotokról, ami jobb is, mert ha esetleg azok a barom haverjaid felszólítanak, hogy ugyan csatangoljak már velük a Tiltott Rengetegben állat alakban, eléggé meglepett arcot vágva elrontanám az egész tettetősdit.

- Te tudtad? – nézett rá bambán a saját arca. Hát, elég vicces volt… - Már úgy értem, hogy az animágus dolgot. Addig rendben, hogy tudsz Remusról – itt elpirult, amit a másik elégedetten nyugtázott. Legalább _azt_ a tettét szégyelli! – De… miért nem kürtölted szét? Hisz tudod, hogy szabálytalan…

A kérdőre vont kimérten biccentett.

- Tisztában vagyok a dolog súlyával. És nehogy azt hidd, hogy szívjóságból hallgatok! De tudom, hogy Dumbledore is tudja, és ha az ő hallgatólagos engedelmével történik, akkor én nem kavarok bele. Nem láttam értelmét. Úgyis megúsznátok, hiszen _abból_ sem lett semmi… - majd a másik fiúra vicsorgott. – Szívesebben tesztelem rajtatok a jobbnál jobb átkaimat!

Sirius felnevetett. Jé, Pipkének van humora! Ilyet? Fanyar, és piszkálódó, de mulatságos.

- Oké, oké! Tehát. Most épp egy hollóhátas csajszit fűztem, de előre nem látható okokból a kapcsolat meghiúsult. Úgyhogy csajoznod nem kell. Persze nem ártana, ha flörtölnél, meg ilyenek. Sőt, ha nem teszed, el se hiszik, hogy te vagy én. A kviddicset meg lehet úszni, most nincs a közeljövőben meccs, kérhetsz felmentést. Hmm… mi van még? – elgondolkozva dörzsölte az állát, majd hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Ohhó, hát persze! Sajnos kissé le vagyok maradva a házi dolgozatokkal… Úgyhogy ha lennél szíves…

- Ebben a percben esetleg téged szétátkozni lennék szíves… - morogta a másik. – Inkább arról beszélj, melyik a szobád, ágyad, ládád, te ütődött!

- Ja, igen. A második emelet a miénk, de ki van írva. Az ajtóval szembeni ágy az enyém, és a ládám baloldalról van mellette. – A fejére csapott. – A táskámat ott hagytam a pincében. Mehetsz vissza érte. Mondjuk, mint látom, a tiéd sincs itt, úgyhogy dettó… Most te jössz! Mit lehet tudni a Roxfort réméről? – összedörzsölte a tenyereit, és felfelé húzogatta a szemöldökeit. Perselus majdnem elnevette magát a látványon.

- Először is azt, hogy ilyet nem csinálok – intett megvetően a kezével. – Nem bolondozok, nem flörtölök lányokkal, leginkább nem beszélek senkivel. Heti kétszer bájitaltan különórám van, és kétszer számmisztika szakköröm. Szabad időmet a könyvtárba töltöm, és tanulok. És itt a gond! Mondd csak. Hogy fogod tudni a nekem feltett kérdésekre a választ? Hogy főzöl meg egy normális bájitalt? Egyáltalán, hogy a fenébe képzeled ezt az egészet? – pattant fel a mardekáros, mert így belegondolva a dologba, még nagyobb ostobaságnak tűnt az egész.

- Ne kezdd, Piton! Ez az én dolgom, meg fogom oldani. Nem vagyok annyira hülye, mint gondolod. Majd tanulok, oké? A bájitaltant valahogy túlélem, a számmisztikánál meg megkérem a profot, hogy hagy ne menjek ezen a héten, mert kutatásokat végzek. Ilyen egyszerű! Ne parázz már! Ha már megtörtént ez az egész, én megpróbálom a legjobbat kihozni belőle. Úgyis jönnek a vizsgák, nem árt az extra tanulás. Még irányíts el a klubhelyiségetekben, és kész.

- Te tök hülye vagy… - mondta nagy sóhajjal. – Rendben, próbáljuk meg. Aztán ha mégis rájönnek, legalább kérhetünk segítséget… Az én szobám a negyediken van, az ágyam az ajtótól jobbra a második. A ládám előtte, de vigyázz, mert rontás van rajta. Mielőtt hozzányúlsz, fogd rá a pálcád, és mondd, hogy Dominus Domno. A ház jelszava Domoklész.

- Oké. Már csak a járásoddal kell csinálnunk valamit.

- Semmi baj a járásommal, köszönöm szépen.

- Ne égess már! Ha így mész, míg az én alakomban vagy, kiröhögnek. – Sirius is feltápászkodott, és megmozgatta elgémberedett lábait. A másik elé lépett, tetőtől talpig végigmérve egykori testét. – Azta, de marhára jóképű vagyok! Még mindjárt belém szeretek! – jelentette ki vigyorogva, mire Perselus csak égnek emelte a szemét. Ilyen magas labdát nem is élvezet visszaütni. Vagy mégis?

- Más úgysem tenné, Black! – jegyezte meg cinikusan.

Teste elfintorodott, de még mindig őt fürkészte.

- Nna. Kicsit görbítsd be a hátad. De ne ennyire! Ne tevét játssz, csak engedd el magad. – Felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Ilyen, ha laza vagy? Buli lehet az életed! Várj, megmutatom. – Kezeit Piton vállaira helyezte, megmarkolta, és elkezdett vele körözni. Először alig ment, de a végére ellazult a páciens. Kicsit még lefelé nyomta, majd elengedte.

- Így. Most próbálj meg járni. Egész jó, Pipogyusz, megy ez. Bár még mindig olyan, mintha seprű lenne a seggedben, de már csak félig feldugva…

A mardekáros csúnyán nézett rá, és megint kihúzta magát. Tudta, hogy kortársaitól eltérően egyenes a tartása, de nyíltan még senki nem merte ezért kigúnyolni.

- Kíváncsi vagyok Black, hogy ha az én járásomért egy seprű felel, akkor a te tekergőző, végtagdobáló haladásodért mi. Bélféreg?

- Anyád!

- Megmondtam, Black! Anyámat hagyd ki ebből!

- Igen? Mert ha nem? Mi lesz Pipogyusz? Sírva hazarohansz mamihoz? – gügyögte.

- Te akartad! – Ezzel lendületből állcsúcson vágta régi arcát, ami eddig gúnyosan vigyorgott rá. Eddig. Most elöntötte száját a vér, és földre hanyatlott a test. Mikor tápászkodott volna fel a visszavágásért, egy pálca akadályozta útját. – Én a helyedbe ott maradnék!

Sirius visszafeküdt, majd lábait meglendítve elkaszálta a másikét, aki erre mellette kötött ki a földön, és mire észbe kapott, szintén egy pálcával nézet szembe, és egy rondán vicsorgó fiúval, akinek az ajkából cseppekben távozott a vér.

Egymásra meredtek, és felmérték, hogy patt helyzetbe kerültek.

Piton testének vicsora vigyorrá szélesült, és letette a pálcát.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyet is tudsz, Pipke! A romboló és kínzó átkok okék, de hogy csúnya testi erőszakhoz folyamodj? Egy aranyvérű? Ejnye!

Perselus is eltette a pálcáját, és hanyatt feküdt.

- Nem vagyok aranyvérű, Blacky. Az apám mugli – mondta csendesen, szégyenkezve a mardekáros.

A másik érdeklődve nézett rá. Érzelem a gúnyon, és az utálaton kívül Pipke hangjában? Mifene?

- És az anyád? – tette fel az óvatos kérdést.

- Ő valóban ősi aranyvérű család sarja. De ezt hagyjuk – keményedett meg a hangja. – Most nekem sürgős kutatni valóm van, és neked is. Minél előbb túl akarok lenni ezen az egészen!

- Szerinted én nem? Hát melyik csaj áll le így velem?


	3. Kezdeti nehézségek

öhmmm

Sirius megpróbált jelenlegi testéhez alkalmazkodva járni. De tényleg! Vállait hátra feszítette, karjait maga mellé szorította, és egyenes léptekkel haladt előre. De ahogy telt az idő, háta égni kezdett a megerőltetéstől, talárja pedig egyre gyakrabban akadályozta a műveletben.

Ezen problémák, és a vele szembejövő iskolatársai rá vetett pillantásai kezdték vele sejtetni, hogy valamit rosszul csinál.

Hogy a fenébe bírja ezt Pipke? Le kell ülnie…

A következő bemélyedésben állt egy kőpad, amire lehuppant. És leengedett, mint egy zsinórját vesztett marionett-bábú. Könyökét a térdére támasztotta, állát pedig a tenyerébe. Nagyot sóhajtva gondolt bele a ma vele történtekbe.

Annyi háztársa, iskolatársa közül neki pont Pitonnal kellett testet cserélnie? Miért? Mit vétett?

Az a sok gyerekkori csíny Regulus ellen valóban helytelen lett volna? Vagy anyja egyik átka teljesült most be? Esetleg ez a büntetés a sok átvert lányért? Ááá, az nem lehet! Mind kapott valami emlékezeteset tőle…

Itt még jobban elkomorodott, mert eszébe jutott Pipke ízetlen tréfája az ő ágybeli teljesítményéről. Ugyan hogy meri pont ő piszkálni, sőt ledegradálni? Hisz emlékezete szerint egyetlen lányt sem környékezett meg az itt eltöltött évek alatt. Sőt, ő és barátai nagy bánatára férfit sem. Pedig célozgattak rá eleget… Erre a gondolatra elvigyorodott, hisz eszébe jutott, mikor meggyanúsították a mardekárost, hogy titokban Lumpival kavar a heti kétszeri bájitaltan „különórán". Remus vonakodó segítségével még egy képet is összehoztak, amin…Nos, csúnyákat csinált a két fél, és kiragasztották a nagyterem előterében. De persze erre is megjött a válasz, egy, az étkező mennyezetére kivetített videó képében, amin az ő négyesük csinált nagyon-nagyon csúnyákat egymással.

De ebből ő még jól is jött ki, mikor előadta a nemi identitásában bizonytalankodót a lányok előtt. Még soha annyian nem próbálták ágyba csábítani…

James persze bele volt betegedve a gondolatba, hogy az ő imádott Lilyje esetleg melegnek tartja, és neki oda kellett mennie hozzá, hogy megmagyarázza a dolgot. A lány persze majd' fetrengett a nevetéstől, és azt üzente Pipkének, hogy gratulál.

Ők ezt át is adták egy jól irányzott vakító-rontás képében, amit a lépcsőn közlekedve gyűjtött be, háromnapi gyengélkedőn fekvéssel megspékelve. Amint kijött…

Hmm… Most, hogy így belegondol, mindig ők kezdték az átkozódást, a másik csak visszaadta. És ezen labilis állapotában be kellett ismernie, hogy ügyesen, és kreatívan tette. Eskü alatt is tagadná jelen elmélkedését…

Felidézte, hogy jár a másik. Eddig a szerint próbálta utánozni, amilyennek csúfolták a járását. És igen, a többiekéhez képest igencsak „seprűs". Valójában azonban csak egyenes a tartása. Az anyja is valami ilyesmire akarta tanítani, hogy az aranyvérűeknek fenntartott estélyeken ne hozzon a családjára szégyent. Ez nem jött össze, hiába járatta volna fel s le otthon a szalonban könyvvel a fején, ő már csak azért is görnyedten, kacsázva ment. Ha anyja is ott volt, egyenesen vonaglott, néha még keresztbe is lépett, mindeközben bandzsított a szemével, és ha nagyon elege volt az egészből, néha a nyála is kicsordult. Nem sűrűn vitték társaságba…

Rászánta magát a felállásra, és eszébe idézte illemtanára leállíthatatlan litániáját a kecses léptekről.

Ennek eredményeképpen, mikor elindult, talárja sötét felhőként lebegett utána, új teste megtalálta a neki kényelmes ritmust, és gyorsabban is haladt, mint eddig. Ami nem is volt baj, hiszen a csillagvizsgáló toronytól elég messze van a bájitaltan terem.

Ahogy - érzése szerint – suhant a lépcsőkön, a többiek kitértek előle, ami nagyon tetszett neki. Vigyorogva folytatta útját, de az első szembejövő után, aki tátott szájjal bámult rá, hibájára eszmélve rendezte vonásait, csak belül kuncogott, jó mókának tartva a dolgot.

Mikor a balesetük színhelyére ért, éppen kicsöngettek az ebéd előtti utolsó óráról, és másodévesek özönlöttek ki a teremből, gondosan kikerülve A Nagy Perselus Pitont. Legalábbis a testét.

Belépett utánuk, és célirányosan elindult Pipke táskája felé, ami a sajátja mellett feküdt a szertár ajtaja mellett. Odaért, felmarkolta, és már ment is volna el, de éppen kilépett Lumpi a másik helyiségből, kezét egy fehér rongyba törölgetve.

- Á, Perselus, drága fiam! – szólt az öreg örvendezve.

Drága?! Mégis lehet köztük valami…

- Jó napot, professzor – biccentett, legudvariasabb hangnemét elővéve.

- Jól vagy? Olyan furcsa voltál a baleset után. Már féltem, hogy nem is tudsz jönni a ma esti partimra.

- Ööö… Parti? – Na nee! Ő ugyan nem megy el a Lump-klub aktuális ülésére! A fiúkkal sokszor akartak már belógni, de egyedül mi lenne benne a poén? – Az ma este lenne? Sajnálom, uram, de nem hiszem, hogy el tudok menni. Tudja a házik, meg minden…

A professzor felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.

- De hisz tegnap beszéltük, hogy már kész vagy mindennel, és hogy a te kedvedért megint egy bájital-különlegességgel készülök. Az igazat megvallva nagyon furcsállom, hogy a mai tananyagról még nem záporoznak tőled a kérdések. – Összeráncolta a homlokát. – Biztosan jól vagy?

- Persze, professzor. Csak olyan fárasztó napom volt ma. Most hogy így mondja, valóban, kész vagyok mindennel, és alig várom az estét.

Na ja… Hogy több órán keresztül azt a sok idiótát hallgassam, akik mind ennek a vénembernek a hátán akarnak feljebb kerülni az életben… Pöpec!

- Akkor jó, fiam. Most menj, még dolgom van ebéd előtt, és már most nagyon éhes vagyok – hessegette el a férfi.

Pff… Ilyen pókhassal nem csoda, ha nem bír ki valaki fél napot evés nélkül. Bár most, hogy így ráfigyel, ő is enne.

Miközben a nagyterem felé tartott, elhatározta, hogy egy kicsit felhizlalja Pipkét. Nem tetszik neki így ez a test. Olyan vézna, nyeszlett. Na jó, ez sem teljesen igaz. Mikor meglapogatta korgó gyomrát, érezte, hogy hasa igencsak kockás. Persze nem olyan impozánsan, mint a sajátja, inkább olyan szálkás módon. Mindegy. Egy kis háj nem fog ártani…

Belépett az étkezőbe, és a mennyezetet vizsgálva elindult az asztala irányába. Már épp megállapította volna, hogy milyen szép idejük lesz a kviddics-edzésre, mikor nagy csöndre lett figyelmes.

Lenézett, és a griffendéles asztalnál találta magát, ahonnan ellenséges tekintetek méregették.

Magában úgy káromkodott, hogy még anyja is büszke lett volna rá. Most hogy jöjjön ki ebből a szituból rendesen?

Sebesen járt az agya, de hirtelenjében semmi nem jutott az eszébe.

- Mi kéne Pipogyusz? – kérdezte megvetően James. – Nem szeretjük, ha ilyenek rontják az asztalunk légkörét.

Siriusnak csöppet sem esett nehezére gyűlölködő pillantást vetnie barátjára, de egyéb válasza még mindig nem volt. Gondolt egyet, és elvette az asztalról a hozzá legközelebb eső sótartót, majd méltóságteljesen elfordult, és a mardekár asztalához sétált. A háta mögül nevetés harsant, majd megint barátja szólalt meg.

- Mi az Pipogyusz? Csak nem szólt valaki végre, hogy nagyon sótlan a stílusod?

Sirius a fogát csikorgatta mérgében. Ez tök idegőrlő. Eddig, ha rosszat mondtak rá, valaki egyből mellé állt a házából. Jelenlegi asztalánál pedig látott nyíltan vigyorgó mardekárosakat is. Nem hiába kígyó a jelképük…

Leült, majd szedett a tányérjára. Az emberek mellőle feltűnő gyorsasággal befejezték az evést, majd odébbálltak.

Ez egy hosszú nap lesz…

Perselus fenn állt a toronyban, és a tavat kémlelte. Nem épp kellemes emlékei fűződtek ehhez a vízhez. Másodikban majdnem megette az aranyfogat az óriáspolippal. Mondjuk megérte, mert utána McGalagony jóvoltából két hétig védőfelszerelésben járkálva takarították az állat tapadókorongjaira ragadt koszt… Vigyorogva gondolt arra az időszakra. Amikor csak tehette, kiült, és lopva szúró-átokkal mérgesítette az amúgy sem készséges alanyt.

Ó, igen. Akkor Potter mutogathatta a legendás gyorsaságát, és embert még nem látott olyan ügyesen elbújni, mint Pettigrew-t…

Idegesen az órájára pillantott. Volna, de csak egy napbarnított, szokatlanul széles csuklót látott. Hát ezért késik mindig Blacky. Pedig ismeri a családját, telne nekik órára. Az igazat megvallva bármire. És nem üstök árulásából szerezték a vagyonukat.

Ezért nem is érette eleinte, hogy ha Potter rá így rászáll, miért barátkozik Blackyvel, aki hírhedt, sokgenerációs aranyvérű família tagja. A sötétebb fajtából. Azóta persze rájött, hogy a kutya a legkevésbé sem példás családtag. Sőt, pletykák szerint ki is tagadták, és már az előző nyarat is Potteréknél töltötte.

De mindegy. Mivel érzése szerint már egy örökkévalóság óta ácsorog itt, elég előnyt adva ezzel a másiknak, hát elindult lefelé.

Erősen koncentrált arra, hogy kellőképpen laza legyen a háta, és próbálta kiverni fejéből anyja szavait: „Kisfiam, húzd ki magad, járj egyenes háttal, felvetett fejjel. Mindig légy büszke magadra! Nem számít, ki mit mond, téged azért szültek, mert szerettek volna, és nem ostoba fajfenntartási kényszerből. Légy büszke erre, okosságodra, kitartásodra, és arra, amit elérsz. Ha te tiszteled magad, más is fog. Ha mégsem, és lesz ilyen, ne mutass fájdalmat. Jusson eszedbe, hogy én mindig szeretni foglak, és adjon ez erőt a kitartáshoz." Akkor hat éves volt, de minden szóra emlékezett. Alkoholista apja, és szorgalma miatt osztálytársai, ismerősei kigúnyolták már akkor is. Mikor a Roxfortba jött, azt hitte, hogy ennek vége, végre valóban büszke lehet magára, nem csak fájdalmát kell palástolnia hideg pillantásaival. De itt sem változott semmi.

Most már megszokta. Nem érintik meg a lealázó szavak, az undorodó pillantások. Sőt, a lelke mélyén élvezi is a Potterékkel folytatott perpatvart. Legalább van mivel elterelnie a gondolatait anyjáról.

A anyja…

Nem, erre most nem akar gondolni. Sokkal égetőbb problémái vannak most. Mi a fene történt a főzettel?

Az addig rendben, hogy trikornis-szarv került bele, de attól még nem kellett volna ennek megtörténnie velük. Bár még utána kell néznie. Csak száz éve fedezték fel a trikornisokat, és a mai napig sem tudnak az összes felhasználási módjáról egyes részeinek. Nem sok kísérletező kedvű bájitalmester rohangál a világban, hisz azok nem is élnek sokáig…

Hát őt ez nem érdekli. Már gyermekkorában elhatározta, hogy híres lesz, és különböző bájitalokat fog feltalálni. Mai fejjel csak annyi módosulás történt a terveiben, hogy ezek által jó gazdag is lesz.

Belemerült a gondolataiba, és az átnézendő könyvek listáját készítette fejben, mikor egy kar fonódott a nyakára, berántva egy üres tanterembe.

Látóterét kitöltötte egy szőke felhő, orrába pedig agresszív vaníliaillat áradt. Csípőjére két láb fonódott, nyakát pedig most már két vörös-karmos kéz fogta satuba.

- Mókuci! Úgy elrohantál tegnap este! Időm se volt elmondani, hogy ki lehet játszani a varázst. Ezt meg a bátyám tanította. Csak pár mozdulat! Ennyit igazán megér, amit kapsz! – gügyögte a függelék közvetlenül a fülébe. Eskü, érezte a belecsapódó nyálcseppeket… Undorító!

Perselus megpróbálta legalább a fojtogató nyaki indákat letépni magáról, sikerrel.

- Hóó! Miről beszélsz? Mi volt tegnap este? – kérdezte értetlenül. Arca grimaszba rándult, mert az intenzív szag tüsszentésre késztette.

- Ó, drága griffmadaram! Látom, megsértődtél, és ezért próbálsz lerázni – mosolygott rá csábosan az egy évvel alattuk járó lány. Emlékei szerint hollóhátas volt. Nyitott talárja alatt egy élénkpiros miniszoknya, és egy szinte köldökig kivágott fekete top volt, magassarkúval. Ezt onnan tudta, hogy az éles végek az ő csöppet sem járólapnak tervezett fenekébe nyomódtak. – Miért vagy ilyen morcos, cukipofa? Tegnap még nem volt bajod. Várj csak, tudom, mivel engeszteljelek ki! – mondta szempilláját csábosan rezegtetve a szőke, majd lehunyta a szemét, és szoknyájával harmonizáló színű rúzzsal kikent száját közelíteni kezdte a nem túl készséges Perselus felé.

- Állj már meg, hé!- fejtette le magáról végleg a lajhárként csimpaszkodó egyedet. Ahogy így állt a földön, nem is nézett ki rosszul. Ott gömbölyödött, ahol kellett, karcsú derekára izgatóan feszült a szoknya. Hatalmas kék szemei voltak, amik most úgy meredtek rá, mint egy hippogriff-csikó, aki elől elveszik az ételt.

- De… Sirius! Azt mondtad, hogy szeretsz! – biggyesztette le az alsó ajkát, szemét könny tette csillogóvá.

Perselus magában káromkodott. Az az idióta Black! Azt mondta, hogy nincs nője, erre kiderül, hogy mégis, ráadásul egy naiva… Ezt nagyon nem akarta. Nem mintha nem szerette volna a lányokat. Tetszettek neki, sőt, meg is nézte őket alaposan, ha úgy alakult. De a hírneve miatt előbb rohantak volna előle a lányok sírva, mint utána nyálcsorgatva. Beletörődött, majd ha kijárta az iskolát, bepótolja. Volt fontosabb dolga is, hisz bájitalmester akart lenni, ahhoz pedig igen nagymértékű tudás szükségeltetik. Most pedig egyből Blacket, az iskola öncélú Kaszanóváját utánozza?

- Hát persze… kicsim. De most nem jókor zavarsz. Mennem kell! – jelentette ki, és sarkon fordulva menekült volna a veszélyes zónából. Mert ez az volt neki. Bármi mással inkább megbirkózik, mint a csajozással, még a kviddicsben is van némi jártassága. De ebben?

- De édes! Még egy csókocskát sem kapok? – jött az affektáló hang a háta mögül. Égnek emelte a tekintetét. Ez a ragacs nem szakad le róla egykönnyen. Viszont ha most megállás nélkül elmegy, lőttek az alteregónak. Fogcsikorgatva visszafordult, és a szempilla rebegtető lányhoz lépett. Hmm… Mintha a szoknyáját feljebb, a blúzát pedig lejjebb húzta volna. Mindegy. Esetlenül a csípőjére tette az egyik kezét, a másikkal közelebb húzta a fejét, majd csukott szemmel hozzányomta a száját a másikéhoz. Már épp hajolt volna el, mikor az inda effektus újból beindult, és nem szabadulhatott többé. A két kéz magához szorította, a másik szája kinyílt, és nyelve végignyalta az ajkait. Erre nagy levegőt vett, és már szólalt volna meg, hogy álljon le a csaj, de annak nyelve befurakodott a résen, és az ő, eddig beszédre alkalmazott szájüregében egészen elképesztő dolgokat művelt. Egy idő után élvezni kezdte, és utánozta a másik mozdulatait. Az inda-karok engedtek, és egy kéz az övét a csípőjéről a lány fenekére csúsztatta, amivel pedig eddig az állát simogatta, valahogy átkerült az egyik mellére. Határozottan élvezte a dolgot, és a másik száját elhagyó kéjes nyögésekből arra következtetett, hogy ő is.

A kivágódó ajtó zavarta meg kettősüket. Szétrebbentek, majd a belépőkre meredtek. Potter, Lupin, és Pettigrew volt az, fülig érő vigyorral a szájukon.

- Nem akartam hinni a szememnek, mikor láttam a térképen, hogy McGali termében enyelegsz. És lám, mégis! Bátor vagy, haver! – lépett hozzá Potter, a vállát megpaskolva, szemöldökét idegesítően felhúzogatva. – Üdvözöllek, Marylinn! Legmélyebb elnézésem a zavarásért, - hajolt meg a piruló lány felé – de barátunk ma még nem evett, éspedig a te jóvoltodból, és már aggódtunk testi épségéért. Tudod, a kviddicshez erő kell!

- Buta fiú! – búgta Marylinn, akit ezek szerint így hívnak, majd közelebb lépve Perselushoz, és a füléhez hajolva ennyit súgott még: - Azért ne fáraszd ki magad nagyon! Este várlak a tegnapi helyen… - Beleharapott a fülcimpájába, majd csábosan lépkedve elhagyta a termet.

A másik három fiú mosolyogva nézett utána. Még jó, hogy nem látták az ő arcát! Kiült rá a tömény rettenet…

- Tapmancs, már megint sikerült kifognod egy vadmacskát! – vigyorgott rá Potter.

- Na igen… - jutott eszébe a roppant frappáns válasz. Gondolatban fel is képelte magát miatta. – Jó kis csaj. Tüzes – próbálkozott tovább. Már jobb, de nem az igazi. Gyerünk Perselus, mit mondana Black?! – Reméljük, az ágyban is ilyen – mondta, és egy blackes vigyort erőltetett magára.

Remus felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, de a többiek csak bólogattak.

- Neked azt már nem tudnod kéne? Elvileg tegnap vele voltál, igaz? – kérdezte a vérfarkas. A kis oktondi. Mit kell ennek mindig pofáznia? Ráadásul idegesítően okos…

- Úgy volt, de tettem egy kis kitérőt a hugrabug felé, és elakadtam. Amit láttatok, az az engesztelő csók volt… - szól, vállat vonva. Valamit mondania kellett.

- Csak nem Johannánál jártál? Az egy vörös ördög! – kiáltott fel örvendezve Pettigrew, mire a másik kettő is elnevette magát.

Perselus is elvigyorodott. Kezd belejönni. Nem is olyan nehéz idiótaként bazsalyogni egész nap, még üdítő is a folytonos gyilkos pillantások után.

- Az – hagyta helyben. – Figyeljetek, nekem még el kell mennem Lumpsluck professzorhoz a táskámért. A nagyteremben találkozunk. – Ezzel kiviharzott a teremből, nem látva, amint Potter Lupinnak tátogja hangtalanul, hogy „Lumpsluck professzor?", mire a másik mutatóujjával köröz a halántéka előtt.

Sietett, mert érzése szerint Black gyomra a kilyukadás szélén állt. Bár a többiek azt mondták, ma még nem evett, tehát érthető.

Elért a bájitaltan teremhez, aminek ajtaján épp akkor lépett ki a tanár.

- Mit akar itt, Mr Black? – kérdezte hideg hangon.

- Csak a táskámért jöttem, professzor.

- Ebéd szünet van, ha nem tudná. És ilyenkor a terem zárva.

- De még itt van. Csak egy pillanat lenne, ha lenne szíves kinyitni…

- De nem lennék szíves. Az a legkevesebb azért, hogy két órámat elrobbantotta, hogy tiszteletben tartja az étkezésre kiszabott szünetemet – mondta fejét felvetve Lumpsluck.

Perselus megütközve nézett rá. Nem volt hozzászokva tőle az effajta bánásmódhoz. Hisz ő a tanár kedvence… Azaz nem. Ő most nem Perselus, hanem Black. Tehát ez az ember nem szereti, és pont miatta nem. Ezt a szívást! Meglepődve pislogott egyet. Tényleg azt mondta, még ha csak magában is, hogy „ezt a szívást"? Ajjaj! Sürgősen szüksége van a testére, mert a jelek szerint ebben kezd elhalni az agya…

- Kérem, uram! Ebéd után átváltoztatástanom lesz, és arról nem késhetek…

- Mert az én órámról késhet? Hogy nem sül le a bőr a képéről!? – kiáltott fel feldúltan a férfi. - Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és hatra várom büntetőmunkára.

Azzal köpenyét maga után lobogtatva elsuhant. Már amennyire egy ilyen kvalitású ember suhanhat. Az elgurult talán helyesebb kifejezés… Erre a gondolatra kárörvendően elmosolyodott, pedig egyáltalán nem volt vidám hangulatban.

Mogorván, egyenes léptekkel elindult a nagyterem irányába, nem érdekelte, hogy teljesen úgy megy, ahogy nem kéne. Most nem. Mogorva arccal lépett be az étkezőbe, és szétnézve elindult a Griffendél asztalának irányába, a csodafogathoz, akik épp jót derültek valamin. Útközben meglátta a testét, ahogy a mardekárosokkal eszik. Black igazán jól alakította morcos, magába zárkózott énjét. Gondolatban odaintett korpuszának, szólt neki, hogy hiányzik, és mihamarabb újra együtt lesznek megint. És lehet, hogy barátnőt is keres…

Odaért Potterhez, és az ezerszer látott laza módon lehuppant mellé. A griffendéles fiúk biccentettek neki, a lányok pedig kedvesen rámosolyogtak. Na, még egy új tapasztalat mára. Testét itt bizony kedvelik. Hogy miért, az rejtély…

- Képzeld, az előbb ideszállingózott Pipke. Te, mint aki világát nem tudja. Egy ideig nézett ránk, aztán elvette a sótartót… Tuti beszipuzott valami hozzávalót a laborban…

Perselus majd fogát csikorgatta mérgében. Ennyit arról, hogy Black jól játssza őt. Megfigyelés felülírva…

- Tuti – nyögte ki, majd szedett magának egy kis csirkecombot, meg krumplipürét.

A többiek megint furán néztek rá.

- Mi van? – kérdezte, majd a szájába nyomott egy adag pürét.

- Sirius, te nem szereted a krumplipürét. Elmondásod szerint úgy készül, hogy a manók előrerágják…

- Jaja! Tegnap még főtt krumpli, ma meg már pép krumpli – bólogatott bölcsen Pettigrew, majd saját tányérján felhalmozott krumplipürét meglátva, még hozzátette: - Szerinted.

- Ööö… Hát igen, csak… Tegnap voltam a manóknál, és szóltam nekik, hogy ne úgy csinálják. Persze nem értették, hogy miért, de megígérték, hogy ezentúl géppel csinálják…

- Ahha… Persze – hagyta rá Remus. – Nincs neked valami bajod, Tapmancs?

- Most, hogy így mondod, eléggé fáj a fejem. Lehet, hogy elmegyek a gyengélkedőre, még mielőtt kezdődne a következő óra… - motyogta Perselus, mélyen magában temetve büszkeségét, és eszét. Hogy ilyen hülye legyen valaki, mint most ő?! Csak az lehet erre a magyarázat, hogy Blacky esze mála maradt. Ő nem találna ki ilyen idióta magyarázatokat! Még hogy megkérte a manókat…

Felpattant, és kifelé menet szemével intett régi testének, hogy jöjjön ő is.

Baj van. Nagy baj…


End file.
